


A Birthday Gift

by lol_hobi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, KIND OF like prostitution/trafficking/Mark is a gift for Yugyeom, Love at First Sight, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_hobi/pseuds/lol_hobi
Summary: Amongst the plethora of gifts for Prince Yugyeom's birthday, there was a boy





	A Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know man, this is my favorite kind of stuff to write

“You there!” A booming voice startled Mark from his slumber and the gravel beneath him scraped his hands as he pulled himself up to sit. There were three tall men towering over him, their horses kicking up dust around Mark that made him choke on every breath. The men looked vaguely familiar, hands on their hips and chins turned high, draped in purple silk and jewels. Mark would recognize the palace uniforms anywhere, the King had men on patrol every second of every hour. “What is your name?” The same voice demanded and Mark rubbed his eyes. The chill of the morning was settled around them in the dim light and he peered up at the men until he could find his bearings.

            “Um, Mark, sir.” He hummed, slowly pushing himself to his feet. His joints ached from shivering all night, bruises blossoming on his bottom and his shoulders from hours pressed into the hard ground. Still, Mark stood tall and bowed to the royal men before him, trying to brush even a bit of the dust from his trousers.

            “Mark. Have you not a home, Mark?”

            Mark flinched at the words and looked at the ground, shaking his head gently. “My mother passed a few weeks ago. I can’t afford to keep the house.” Mark cleared his groggy throat and peered up at the men. They were looking him over with raised brows and pursed lips and Mark cowered in on himself beneath the gaze. He jumped again when he felt big hands on his arms and he forced himself to keep quiet as the men examined him like an animal, checking his body up and down while they muttered to each other. “May I, uh, ask what this is about?” Mark squeaked as one of the men lifted his tunic to look at his bare stomach.

            “I think you’ll be perfect.” One of the men decided and Mark raised a brow.

            “Perfect for what?”

            “Come with us.” Another spoke, but the grip on his elbows didn’t feel like a simple request.

            Mark bit his lips closed as the men walked him into the citadel and up to the palace, eyes growing wide as they hauled him up the front steps. Mark had never seen the palace up close before, let alone gone in it. He felt his heart throb in his chest as the massive double doors creaked open before them.

            The castle was as grand as he had always dreamed it to be, polished stone walls, grand woven rugs, golden candelabras, and all the decorum Mark could ever wish for. There were magnificent portraits of the royal family lining the walls between intricate tapestries that must have cost more than all the money Mark would ever encounter in his life. The click of the royal guards’ heels echoed down the hallway and Mark nearly forgot that he still did not know what this was about. Before he could even ask again, another pair of grand doors opened and Mark’s breath got caught in his throat.

            Before him sat the _throne room_ of the palace, a glimmering red carpet leading to the most marvelous pieces of furniture that Mark had ever seen. Two of the three thrones remained empty, but in the center sat a man who could only be _the king_. Mark was in awe as the royal guard led him forward.

            The second Mark felt the hands leave his arms, he sunk to his knees and ducked his head, trying to catch his breath as he spoke. “It’s an honor, your grace.” There was a beat of silence before anyone spoke.

            “I appreciate the sentiment, but it’s really not necessary.” The King chuckled and Mark felt a blush paint his cheeks as he stood up once again, his head still bowed. “I’m quite sure you are wondering why you are here?” The king assumed, rising from his throne to approach Mark. The boy held his breath until his royally shined shoes stopped before him. The king looked Mark up and down in the same fashion that his men had, but he held his hands out before and asked, “Do you mind?” Mark shook his head and tensed up as the King spun him around, feeling his arms and chest, tilting his head back and forth like he was looking to buy an animal. Mark couldn’t shake the sense that something either very good, or _very bad_ , was in the process.

            The King stepped back and hummed, looking one last time before he offered a gentle smile. “You’ve done well, you may be dismissed.” He motioned the men away and Mark gulped, waiting impatiently to know just _what the hell_ was happening. Once the doors fell closed, the King turned to Mark and the boy tried to smile. “I’m sorry for being so cryptic, this must seem strange to you.” Mark chuckled beneath his breath. “In all honesty, my sons’ birthday is tomorrow and I’ve been looking for quite some time for the perfect gift. He’s coming of age this year and he’s been alone for so long… I was hoping to find someone for him, at least temporarily. Ideally, if I could gift him a concubine, of sorts, to keep him company, I think it would do him quite well.”

            Mark choked on his own breath, eyes wide at the King in disbelief. “A-and you thought… _I_ would be suitable for that?” Mark breathed and the King ducked his head. Mark had heard of women be given as gifts, but… the prince was a man and Mark was a man…

            “You mustn’t take this information the wrong way though.” The King hummed. “My son confided in me that he has a preference for men, but I’m afraid that he may end up alone in this world because of it. You see, all I want is for him to feel accepted and loved, and you are a handsome young man, healthy and strong enough. I think you may be perfect, if you’re interested in such a position.”

            Mark audibly gulped. He’d never had time in his life for a partner of his own, not with taking care of the farm and his family. He’d hardly even thought about it until now, but the idea of being with a man wasn’t nearly repulsive. Perhaps it even sounded… interesting. “What exactly would be expected of me, your highness?”

            “Above all, to be a companion for the prince. But should he wish to _engage_ with you in whatever way that may entail, it would be your responsibility to take care of him and to satisfy his needs.” The King cleared his throat, not entirely comfortable with the idea either. “In return, we would house you in the palace and make sure you have warm food and a soft bed each day.” Mark took a few long seconds to think in silence before he finally spoke.

            “It would be an honor, sir.” Mark chirped and the King raised his eyebrows.

            “You’re sure?”

            “I’m sure, your highness.” 

* * *

 

            “Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the man of the night, the royal grace himself, our Prince Yugyeom.” The Jester announced and the dining hall erupted in cheers as the doors parted dramatically. Mark watched anxiously from his seat in the corner of the hall, amongst the gifts the were stacked high for the Prince. Mark had never actually seen the prince before, so he craned his neck to get even the slightest of glances at the boy.

            Yugyeom smiled as his subjects greeted him warmly, waving at familiar faces and welcoming the few which were new to him. The walk to the head of the table seemed like miles, but when he finally reached his parents, they enveloped him in a big hug. “Happy Birthday, Gyeomie.” The queen cooed, pressing a kiss to her son’s cheek. The king patted Yugyeom’s shoulder – a simple warning – before he shouted his congratulations to the dining hall and led his son to the chair by his gifts.

            Mark’s heart throbbed as the prince was led towards him, their eyes catching on each other amongst the hectic festival. The prince was _beautiful_ to say the least, tall and fit with full lips and porcelain skin. He was truly the epitome of royal and Mark knew it wouldn’t be so bad to spend the rest of his days at the whim of the prince.

            Yugyeom always dreaded opening gifts from his family and subjects, mostly because it required so much acting on his part. He was a prince, he had everything he could ever want, so pretending for hours on end to be surprised and touched by the repetitive gifts was exhausting. But this year, amongst the vibrant ribbons and bows, there was a _boy_. A thin boy with a wonderfully bashful smile and pretty fingers that fiddled in his lap. He was amongst the gifts, did that mean…

            Yugyeom had never rushed through his gifts so fast in his life. He could feel the disappointment in the crowd as he opened a gift and immediately passed it on, but if he had to wait for the most intriguing present of all, he wasn’t going to postpone it any more. He set the diamond encrusted dagger on the table before him and felt his heart beat in the palms of his hands as he father rounded the table. He watched as the king led the boy to Yugyeom with a hand on his back and he stood up eagerly, looking between his father and the boy with restless eyes.

            “Happy Birthday, Yugyeom.” The King cheered, nudging Mark forward. The boy bowed a full 90 degrees and the prince tilted his head curiously.

            “Happy Birthday, your highness. I’m Mark, it’s an honor to meet you.” The boy introduced and Yugyeom couldn’t stop the grin that pulled at his cheeks. Mark was _pretty_ , amongst a plethora of other adjectives that Yugyeom was determined to explore, and the prince felt his chest squeeze.

            “Mark.” Yugyeom tried the name on his lips and caught his father’s urging motions in the corner of his eye. “It’s a pleasure.” Yugyeom swiftly took Mark’s hand and bent to press a soft kiss to the boy’s knuckles. Silence fell over the dining hall as the prince broke away and Mark was sure everyone in the room could hear the blood rushing to his cheeks. As Yugyeom straightened up, his hand still holding Mark’s, the king announced the start of dinner and severed the tangible tension. In a flurry of guiding hands, Mark found himself in a tall mahogany chair at Yugyeom’s side, a feast like nothing he had ever imagined laid out before him. He sat as the dining hall filled with pleasant chatter and the clink of silverware, his eyes darting back and forth, unsure of what to focus on. “This must be strange.” A soft voice interrupted and Mark gulped, peeking at Yugyeom. The prince smiled softly and raised an eyebrow and Mark nodded slowly.

            “More unbelievable, really. It still feels like a dream.” Mark scratched his neck and Yugyeom smiled fondly. Mark could feel deep in his chest that that smile was quickly going to become his favorite. “Your highness…” Yugyeom turned to Mark, resting his chin on his hand to pay the boy full attention. “May I… may I speak quite honestly?”

            “I would prefer it.”

            Mark gulped and nodded slowly. “Well, I’ve never really considered, you know… being with a man, but…” Yugyeom raised an eyebrow and Mark spoke through the embarrassment. “You’re very beautiful, my prince.” He wasn’t even sure if his words came out audible, but the blush creeping up Yugyeom’s cheeks was reassuring.

            “Mark, I… thank you.” Yugyeom chuckled, ducking to fix his hair idly. “But you’re quite exquisite yourself, you know.”

            Mark had never been so smitten before, but their entire dinner continued in such a fashion, gently flirting back and forth until they were both vibrant pink in the cheeks. As the conversations melted into sleepy final words and the table was cleared from any leftover scraps, Mark let his pinky finger curl fondly around Yugyeom’s beneath the table as the prince feigned a professional conversation. Yugyeom was just soft and Mark didn’t really ever want to stop touching him.

            The king announced the end of dinner and pointed their guests towards the west wing, but Yugyeom stayed behind until the dining hall was nearly empty, Mark sat fondly at his side. When only the royal family was left, Yugyeom stood and approached his parents. Mark waited back, trying not to be too obvious about listening to them.

            “We hope you had a wonderful birthday, Gyeomie.” The queen hummed and Yugyeom chuckled softly.

            “It was as wonderful as ever mother, thank you. And thank you both for… for understanding.” Yugyeom hummed and Mark fought his smile.

            “We love you son, no matter what. All we want is for you to be happy, okay?” The king asked and Yugyeom grinned.

            “I will. Thank you.” Yugyeom bowed as his parents left together, turning slowly to Mark with a bashful smile. “Are you tired?” he wondered softly and Mark yawned, covering his mouth quickly. Yugyeom only laughed and took one of Mark’s hands, pulling him into the palace hallway. They walked silently together until Yugyeom turned into a room at the end of a long hallway. The bedroom was grand, draped in silk and gold and warm fire light. Mark’s steps stuttered as he gaped at the room and Yugyeom turned to look at him. “Do you like it?” Yugyeom asked quietly.

            “It’s… amazing.” Mark hummed, spinning in a slow circle to take in the whole room. “This is your bedroom?” He wondered and Yugyeom hummed fondly. Mark had almost forgotten just what his job in the palace entailed, but he wasn’t remotely worried anymore, not with Yugyeom.

            “Mark…” The prince hummed and Mark nearly stumbled trying to turn to him again. “Can I…?” Yugyeom lifted a hand and Mark took a second to understand. When he saw Yugyeom’s gaze drop to his lips, he stepped closer, nuzzling gently into Yugyeom’s hand. He peeked up with glittering eyes and nodded eagerly and Yugyeom didn’t waste any time ducking to kiss the boy.

            Mark had never been kissed before, but he never wanted to kiss anyone besides Yugyeom again.

            The prince was gentle with Mark, pausing to ask permission before he dropped his hands to his waist, pulling back to breathe before he got too worked up, letting Mark lead him when he felt unsure. Yugyeom was soft and accommodating and Mark could only force himself away enough to glance at the royal bed. The golden sheets and freshly fluffed pillows called to him and he peeked up at the prince with furrowed brows. “Can we?” Yugyeom only offered a smile before he dove in for another kiss, walking backwards towards the bed until his knees buckled against the mattress. Mark hovered, unsure of himself, until Yugyeom patted his knee hesitantly. Mark moved slowly, carefully, until he was straddling Yugyeom’s thighs, his heart beat pounding deafening within his ears. His skin was buzzing, his hands sweaty, but he took a deep breath and looked up at Yugyeom. The Prince’s eyes were shining like the stars in the night sky, his plush pink lips turned up into a grin as he tilted his head at Mark, curious and longing and adoring.

            “What are you thinking?” Yugyeom whispered, reaching to cup Mark’s face fondly. Mark huffed and nuzzled against into the prince’s hand, dropping the softest of kisses on his palm.

            “It’s strange.” Mark sighed, moving his hand up Yugyeom’s neck and into his hair, twisting in the locks idly. “You know, three days ago I was sleeping on the dirt street. And now…” He pressed a kiss to Yugyeom’s cheek and by the time he leaned back, the Prince’s face had fallen. “What is it?”

            “Will you be happy here?” Yugyeom wondered, eyes suddenly dark and brows furrowed. Mark gulped, gripping the shoulders of Yugyeom’s robes as he thought about the question. He must have been silent for a bit too long, because Yugyeom began to wiggle restlessly, moving to lift Mark from his lap. Instead of letting him, Mark wrapped himself firmly around the Prince’s body, holding on tight as Yugyeom stood up tall. “Mark-“

            “I’ll be happy with you, Yugyeom.” Mark breathed, trying to force the sincerity into his voice. He knew now that what he was feeling for the prince was infatuation and lust, a wicked crush at the most, but something in the back of his mind _knew_ that with time, he’d feel that love blossom in his chest. That love that all the poets and playwrights preached to the audiences. That love that mothers and fathers spoke of during their bedtime stories. “I can tell. It doesn’t matter where we are or what your title is as long as you’re you.”

            “You can tell?” Yugyeom hummed, slowly turning towards the bed with Mark still in his arms.

            “You want to know how?” Yugyeom nodded eagerly and Mark climbed down from him, sitting on the bed. He took Yugyeom’s hand and pulled it towards him slowly, watching with cautious eyes as he led the hand past the neckline of his tunic and against his bare chest. Yugyeom’s hand rested just above his heart and the Prince’s eyes grew wide as he felt the flutter beneath his fingers. “I can tell you honestly, my heart has never beat so irregularly. And my hands have never been so carefree.” Mark slowly pulled the prince forward until he was kneeling above him. “And my lips have never been so fond.” Mark smirked and Yugyeom closed the space between for the last time that night. Because as nice as it is to breathe, it’s even nicer to taste Mark on his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Comments/Kudos are wicked rad
> 
> Tumblr @lol-hobi


End file.
